


Lover of Mine | The Mandalorian (Din Djarin) x GenderNeutral!Reader

by djndjarin



Category: Din Djarin - Fandom, Pedro Pascal - Fandom, The Mandalorian
Genre: Death, Grief, Loss, Mourning, Multi, Sad Din, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djndjarin/pseuds/djndjarin
Summary: Din grieves your loss.Title inspired by Lover of Mine by 5 Seconds of Summer.
Relationships: Din Djarin/GenderNeutral!Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/GenderNeutral!Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Kudos: 46





	Lover of Mine | The Mandalorian (Din Djarin) x GenderNeutral!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on Tumblr.   
> @flyingovertheandes

“Kar'taylir darasuum be ner,” He’d call you. He loved those words since they meant you were his. He hoped you’d be his forever. That was the plan. **  
**

You asked him once if he ever thought you’d lose each other in this life. “Nu draar, cyar’ika,” he’d told you.

And then he lost you. 

“Hiibir ni,” He told them, pleading for them to spare your life. He could see you crying and he felt it tearing his heart in two. Under the helmet, he was a mess. He knew he couldn’t lose you.

“Who is this person to you?” They’d asked him.

“Yaim,” he wished he could say. That’s what you were to him. Without you, he was lost.

He froze. He could feel that he was about to lose you and that there was nothing he could do.

You watched as he struggled against the guards holding him down. The effort was hopeless; they took you from him before he even had a chance to fight for you.

An empty feeling burned in his chest knowing that his love was gone. 

And now he was stuck missing you.

Aaray, that’s the word for it. He felt nothing but pain.

He was ready to give himself to you in every way. He was going to marry you, show you his face, build a clan with you. That’s how it was supposed to be.

“I love you, Din,” you always told him. He loved the way you said his name. It never failed to make him smile, although you would never know it.

He wished he could hear you say it now. Hell, he’d give anything to hear you say his name again. He never wanted it to leave anyone else’s lips.

You were it for him.

You two knew each other like no one else did because you were special. When he looked back on his life, you were the only thing that made any of it worth it. He’d do anything for you; anything to get you back.

Echoy’la, that’s the word for it now. He was lost without you. The edges of the galaxy all seemed to be caving in around him as he had nowhere to run.

He had so many regrets, too.

He wished he had held you a little while longer the last time you two were stuck in the Razor Crest on your way to your next job. He wished he remembered the last time you kissed the side of his helmet. And he really wished he had shown you his face when he had the chance.

You died without ever getting to be face to face with the man you loved, the man you died for.

He hated himself for that.

Oyu’baat. You were his universe. All the planets in the galaxy were nothing to him if you weren’t by his side.

Once you were gone, he was forced to face his pain even when he felt like it wasn’t worth it anymore.

Everything he did, he did it all for you.


End file.
